A power amplifier, generally referred to as PA, is an important component part of a network device, for example, a base station, in a radio system. The network device needs to use a power amplifier to perform power amplification processing on a signal.
The power amplifier plays a critical role in transforming an analog small signal into a radio frequency signal for transmission. The power amplifier has low efficiency in transforming an analog signal and is not reasonably used. Therefore, energy consumption of the whole base station is affected to a great extent. To construct a more environment-friendly and energy-saving radio network in future, how to improve transform efficiency of the power amplifier and how to reasonably utilize the power amplifier become important technical breakthroughs of future energy-saving and emission-reduction.
In an actual application, radio service traffic imbalance causes the power amplifier to work for a long time in a region that has a low load and low power amplifier transform efficiency, so that the power amplifier can hardly work in a region that has a heavy load and high power transform efficiency. In another aspect, recognition of a power amplifier feature is insufficient during conventional radio resource management in a low load region, and the power amplifier feature cannot be managed and utilized well, thereby causing low utilization of the power amplifier.